


A Tale of Two Huntresses

by Stripesicles222



Series: RWBY Tales [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripesicles222/pseuds/Stripesicles222
Summary: She was the best of dolts.  She was the worst of dolts.And really, this was just the thing only a dolt would do.





	A Tale of Two Huntresses

She was the best of dolts. She was the worst of dolts. And really, this was just the thing only a Dolt would do.

Who else would test a highly over powered highly dangerous sniper-rifle/battle-scythe combination in a dorm room?

And Frankly, Weiss didn’t know whether or not she wanted to break the weapon, or break her leader.

Of course, breaking the scythe would probably break Ruby’s heart, and the team kind of needed their leader in one piece.

So Weiss decided to just lecture her instead.

“What do you think you are doing?” She shouted. “Were you trying to kill us all?”

Ruby looked at the floor sheepishly and nervously fiddled with her weapon, which was now collapsed into its compact form. 

“I’m sorry Weiss,” she mumbled. “I just wanted to show you all the cool modifications I made to Crescent Rose.”

The heiress looked at her distraught teammate and felt the guilt begin to rise within her. 

She quickly looked away and observed the damage dealt by the scythe wielder and her scythe.

The whole place was trashed. The beds were knocked down in a heap, Blake’s books were spread across the room, and Weiss’ desk was slightly smoldering.

She scowled at the mess and clenched her fist so she wouldn’t be tempted to add to the disaster in her anger.

She took a deep breath to calm herself and used some ice dust to put out the small flame.

She turned back to her leader and the wave of guilt crashed over her once again.

“Look, it’s…fine. You’re fine.” She said, sighing in defeat. “Just… Promise me you’ll be more careful next time, okay?”

Ruby looked up at Weiss’ words.

“Okay Weiss. I promise.” She assured her partner.

“Good. Now come on, we have to get to class.” Weiss dragged Ruby out of the room. “But when we get back, you are cleaning this up.”

“I guess that’s fair.”

Yes, she destroyed the dorm room (again), but she was still her leader and her friend. Weiss couldn’t stay mad at her forever.

She was the worst of dolts, but she was also the best of dolts.


End file.
